Gothic Dance
by Zaios
Summary: it has been two months since Link saved his daughter from, Shagrath. But Link ended up falling in love with this girl, Bente, a 16 year old girl who took hi around and helped him on his quest. Link is invited to go to this dance, gothicwich. but who to sh


Gothic Dance  
By: Zaios  
  
It was the night of the grand Gothickwich Ball at Hyrule castle and Link was invited by Zelda to be her beau. It was two months after Links adventure in Drømme. Link was unfortunately unhappy, he missed Bente, the young 16 year old girl that helped him around the land and whom he fell in love with. But when Link found his daughter and saved her from Bente's father, Shagrath he left back to Hyrule with a Heavy heart. But before he and Liea (his daughter) left back to Hyrule, Link taught Bente a song that would allow her to travel to his world, whenever she had the desire to see him. Link rode Epona up to the castle gates; two guards stopped him and checked him for any weapons or poisons, then let him on his way. When he entered the grand ball Zelda walked up to him and wrapped her arm around his, "Link you came" Zelda smiled. Link smiled at her "I wouldn't leave my good friend to attend this alone." A girlish laugh escaped Zelda's smooth red lips and then she and Link moved to the center of the castle where other royal couples danced, to slow playing violins, ocarinas, and flutes. Zelda laid her head on Links shoulder as they slow danced around the room. Link sighed, he began to think about Bente, she was the bass guitar player to the newest black metal band to knock all of her world off of its feet, Toxic Trace. Link loved the music that she and her friends played; it was so new and original. Link and Zelda slow danced around the room. The room then began to fall dim. Link and Zelda continued to dance about the room, until the music stopped and whispers began to flood the room. Link and Zelda stopped and looked to the stair case and there in a Gothic black dress stood Bente "is Link here? I was told that he was, by his daughter and his friend, Saria" Link began to tremble "Bente!" he laughed, he released Zelda and ran up to her. Bente looked at him and smiled "Link. My Link, oh how I missed you so" she held out her arms. Link ran to the top of the stair case and took her in his arms, they kissed passionately. Zelda glared and clutched her fists, "who was this girl?" she questioned to herself, and "why is Link so interested in her, she looks like his daughter almost?!" she stomped off to the refreshments table. Links took Bentes hand and lead her down, stairs to the middle of the room.  
  
"May I have to privilege to dance with you?" Link asked Bente. Bente smiled "yes you may" she placed her hand in his and they danced around and around the ball room. Zelda looked at them with an envious stare, she was so jealous, but yet the same questions cycled in her mind. She could not figure out who this young girl was, she knew for a fact that she was not a Hylian. Link and Bente continued to dance, their features showed that of deep love for each other, though despite Bente was eleven years younger than Link. But in these times age was not a factor, it was just a number. After the song was done, everyone came up to them and asked about Bente. Bente explained to them that she was a Drømmen and that she was from a parallel world to Hyrule, called Drømme. She also told them of her fame and fortune playing in a black metal band called Toxic Trace. The royals were thrilled and amazed with this young foreigner, all except, Zelda. Zelda stayed in the corner until she was able to get Bente alone. Link told Bente that he had to go to the bathroom and he would be back in no time, he left for outside. Now was Zelda's chance she walked up to Bente with a fake smile and, false cheer "hello Bente" she said, trying her best to hold back her jealously. Bente looked at her "hei hvor gå den?" she smiled, forgetting to speak Hylian. (Bellen in her world) Zelda looked at her funny "excuse me, what?" "I say hi how goes it" Bente replied, with a smile. Zelda nodded "it goes good" she replied with a false smile "would you like to take a walk with me? There is so much that I have to tell you about Link" Bente nodded "alright, I will" Zelda smiled she got Bente right in her trap. They walked out to the royal garden. Bente stroked some of her pitch black hair behind her, long ear and took a deep breath "so, about Link, what would you like to talk about?" Zelda smiled "about me and him, you see. Me and him, we're seeing each other" Bente looked up "hva-what?!" she questioned. Zelda smiled innocently "he did not tell you? We are going to get married, next month, because, though I don't look it, I'm carrying Links son" Zelda told her, while patting her belly. "No, that can't be possible. Link, loves me" Bente was close to tears, at this point. Zelda smiled "Well I'm sorry sweet heart but it's the truth" Bente began to sob "No that can't be!" she ran back into the castle. Zelda smiled evilly, she had done it, now she could have Link all to herself again. Bente sat crying on the stairs, when Link walked up to her, he sat down next to her and pulled her close "what is wrong?" he asked. "You" she sobbed "why didn't you just tell me that you and Zelda were going to be married and that she's carrying your child" "WHAT that's bullshit! Why would she tell you that?" Link asked. Bente sobbed "why don't you go and ask her yourself" Link stood up "I will. You just sit here sweet pea" he walked off to find Zelda. He found her in the garden "Zelda!" Link growled. Zelda turned to him with a smile and innocent features "oh Link, hi" she went to hug him, Link pushed her away 'what the hell did you tell Bente in there?!" he demanded. Zelda suddenly went pale "um what are you talking about?" "Cut it Zelda. Just be honest" Link told her. "uh-uh" Zelda slapped Link across the face and ran off. Link ran after her, Zelda ran out of the castle, followed by Link. As Zelda ran as fast as she could until she ran into a figure that just appeared out of no where, it was Shagrath, Bentes father. (Bente taught he friends and family the song that Link taught her just in case they needed her for something, and she left for Hyrule) Zelda looked up and screamed "help, Dark Link is here!" Shagrath looked down on her "humph, Mai" he pulled her too her feet and sunk his fangs into her throat. Link stopped "Shagrath no!" Shagrath looked up "Link?" he dropped Zelda. Zelda was near death. "Shagrath, why?" Link asked. Shagrath looked at the dieing princess "I was hungry" Link took Zelda in his arms "what do you want?" he asked him. "My daughter she needs to come back to Drømme" Shagrath explained. "Why?! She just got here! What's wrong?" Link cried. "unlike you Hyrule bound, we Drømmen, can't stay in an alternate world for long, unless we make a invisible magical barrier around us, to protect us from the air, it becomes a poison after awhile, though our worlds are parallel and our air would seem the same, the air in Drømme is much cleaner than that of Hyrule air" replied Shagrath "so little by little my daughter is dieing" Link sighed and looked at Zelda, then laid her down gently, tears welled in his eyes "I'll show you were she is, come" they walked up, into the castle. Bente seemed to be gasping for breath, like there was no air to breath the royals were crowding her, asking her what was wrong "I can't breath" she gasped over and over again. "Bente!" Link and Shagrath both gasped. Shagrath and Link pushed threw the crowd. "Father and my love help me" Bente gasped. Shagrath took her in his arms, he turned to Link "I'm sorry Link" he sighed. Link bent over Bente and kissed her lips "this was not much of a dance, I'm sorry" he began to tear. Bente stroked his cheek "this was our gothic dance, visit me in Drømme some time, give Liea another hug for me" And with that, Shagrath and Bente left and disappeared, to their world. Link stood there crying.  
The sad ending..... 


End file.
